pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Cleave
Wielders of the axe and sword often find themselves beset by multiple foes. Expecting this, a trained armsman will employ the deadly Cleave. With a single practiced stroke, a Cleave sweeps sideways to inflict grievous harm to anyone standing nearby, lopping off heads and limbs with ease. As a player gains skill with Cleave, they strike harder, and hit more enemies with each swing of their blade. Deals damage with all equipped weapons to enemies in a 180 degree arc in front of the player. When dual wielding, equipment requirement applies to both weapons, and each weapon does reduced damage. As the skill levels up, damage increases. Requires an axe, sword, two-handed axe, or two-handed sword. 技能机制 命中: 该技能受命中影响，会有不命中的情况出现。 攻击速度: 双持时会取两把武器的平均攻速。 范围效果: 提升范围效果可以提升该技能影响半径，但技能的动画效果不会有变化 双持: 如果玩家的武器爆击率不同，可能会仅有一把武器会造成爆击。也可能会出现一把武器命中的情况。双持时减少的伤害会以加法计算（而非乘法）。目前该技能在角色面板上显示的DPS并不准确。 宝石升级 }} |- ! 1 | 1 || || || 7 || || 70 |- ! 2 | 2 || || || 7 || 4% || 308 |- ! 3 | 4 || || || 7 || 8% || 2,560 |- ! 4 | 8 || 15 || || 7 || 12% || 8,813 |- ! 5 | 12 || 21 || 14 || 7 || 16% || 22,895 |- ! 6 | 16 || 26 || 18 || 8 || 20% || 68,427 |- ! 7 | 21 || 33 || 23 || 8 || 24% || 150,439 |- ! 8 | 26 || 39 || 27 || 8 || 28% || 581,328 |- ! 9 | 32 || 47 || 33 || 8 || 32% || 566,989 |- ! 10 | 38 || 55 || 38 || 8 || 36% || 1,143,783 |- ! 11 | 42 || 61 || 42 || 9 || 40% || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 66 || 46 || 9 || 44% || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 70 || 48 || 9 || 48% || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 74 || 51 || 9 || 52% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 78 || 54 || 9 || 56% || 9,936,267 |- ! 16 | 58 || 82 || 57 || 10 || 60% || 21,346,397 |- ! 17 | 61 || 86 || 60 || 10 || 64% || 50,694,186 |- ! 18 | 64 || 90 || 62 || 10 || 68% || 90,050,815 |- ! 19 | 66 || 92 || 64 || 10 || 72% || 147,034,823 |- ! 20 | 68 || 95 || 66 || 10 || 76% || |- ! 21 | || || || || - || |- ! 22 | || || || || - || |- ! 23 | || || || || - || |} 宝石品质 每 1% 品质 . 任务奖励 This gem is dropped during "Dying Exile" on Twilight Strand for the Duelist. Version History | align=center|0.10.2 || *Cleave's physical damage now increases by 4% per level rather than 3%. |- | align=center|0.9.12qq || * Damage modifiers are now factored into Damage Effectiveness rather than being listed as separate stats. * From 1% attack speed per quality point to 0.35% |- | align=center|0.9.12f || * Fixed a newly introduced bug where Cleave would always get critical strikes. |- | align=center|0.9.7b || * Cleave now averages the attack speed of your two weapons if you are dual wielding. * Reduced the mana cost of level 1 Cleave. |- | align=center|0.9.7 || * Normalised the balance of Cleave slightly so that there isn't such a large disparity. * Removed Cleave's bonus against the selected target. The damage against non-targeted enemies is now higher. |- | align=center|0.9.3 || * Cleave now does its augmented damage to one target and half of that damage to other enemies caught within its swing. * The penalty for hitting with two weapons in a Cleave is now -40% total damage. * Fixed a bug where Cleave dealt damage with the wrong timing. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Cleave now has less of a penalty when dual wielding. |- | align=center|0.9.1 || * Increased damage and attack range of Cleave. |} Category:Strength skills Category:Attack skills Category:Area of effect skills Category:Melee skills